Skillex
Roy Salinas (Born June 22, 1986) is a American professional Second Life wrestler who is currently signed to VWE on their Pulse brand. Regarded as one of the best wrestlers on the grid, Skillex has headlined numerous free-per-view events. Skillex debuted in New Millennium Wrestling in August 24, 2015 - January 6, 2016 having held the NMW Genesis title, and a undefeated streak. From Feburary 2016 to October 2017, he became widely known for his tenure in Digital Championship Wrestling Federation. Within that organization, Skillex attained the Plexi for Rookie of the year, and became the SLCW Men's Champion, and holds the record for longest SLCW Men's Championship holding it for a record 9 months. It was in his time within DCWF at the War Games FPV that he debuted what would go on to be one of the most sought after stables in the grid known as The Culture. Early Life Roy Salinas was born at McAllen Medical on June 22, 1986. He grew up middle class. He attended RGC High School in Texas, graduating in the class of 2004. Salinas eventually graduated from University of Texas Pan American with a double major in history and business. With no prior sports related activities he went in as a undrafted agent in to the Virtual Ironman League later known as United Football League where he won numerous awards, and a league ring. It was during his time there that he met with a promoter named Jay Alexander Frost whom invited Salinas to a boxing promotion, and that is where he met David Hawk Actor who then showed him the world of professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Early career - NMW - Men's Genesis Championship (2015 - 2016) Salinas was trained by David Hawk Actor with support from Viola Beaumont and debuted in 2015. In the Second Life based federation New Millennium Wrestling promotion wrestled as Skillex, winning his first professional wrestling match against Kekoa Akamu. By February 2016, he had won the promotion's Men's Genesis Championship. Throughout his stay he would go undefeated with the title, having defeated notable wrestlers such as Hollywood and Damien Hex. Unfortunately the promotion would close down in early 2016. DCWF (2016 - 2017) After several months of being home a phone call was made to him by a man named Ryan Fury. A meeting was set up to meet with DCWF CEO Numbers Rossini, and a contract was made. He debuted July 7, 2016 in a match versus Thommy Connolly, a DCWF legend taking the man to his limits, but the veteran scored the pin fall. On the following week Skillex went toe to toe with Ashe Cuervo, and just when things were going in favor of Skillex, Cuervo took the win by way of the ropes on a roll up. This was a wake up call for Skillex, and he knew he would have to elevate himself to higher levels than he as ever gone before. SLCW Men's Champion After a few months off the product Skillex would return in November making it very clear that he would soon be the SLCW Men's champion. He defeated the likes of Ace, Micheal, Sparky, and other superstars for a qualifying match at the Blizzard Elimination Chamber at a shot for the belt who was held by Henry Parker. Unfortunately, Skillex came out short, and the winner would be Misuto. Two weeks later Skillex would call out Misuto, but Numbers Rosinni would come out instead, and a match was created as a test for Skillex versus Ace. Skillex won the match, and immediately called out Misuto again. Once again Numbers Rossinni would get involved saying that Skillex just has not proved himself enough to which Skillex responded by saying "Then who do you have for me Numbers. This is getting real old." Henry Parker a former SLCW Champion with claim for the title would be the opponent Skillex needed to go through. Skillex defeated Henry Parker which granted him title shot versus Misuto. On January 22, 2017 Skillex defeated Misuto to become the SLCW Men's Champion. Throughout his tenure in DCWF, Skillex would go on to having the longest SLCW title reigns in the companies history. Names such as: Ace, Sparky, Henry Parker, Mythil, Micheal Thomas, Voodoo Cooperstone, and Bret Braveheart would fall to his reign as champion. It was during this time around War Games that Skillex debuted what would be known as The Culture. On October 1, 2017 Skillex would lose the SLCW title to Sparkles the Duke with Sparkles getting assistance from Micheal Thomas, Mythil, and Henry Parker. Skillex would be carted off after a brutal beat down, and his tenure in the company came to a end. VAW (2017 - 2019) ''' On November 11, 2017 Skillex debuted as a surprise entrant for the FireSide free-per-view taking home the win which granted Pasta Lopez a title shot. After the match Skillex attacked Lopez. Unfortunately Skillex would be put out of commission for a year when he was hit with the life threatening RSV-Virus. In a surprise turn of events against doctor's orders Skillex returned in 2018 at the October free-per-view attacking Kian Brady. Perhaps it was to early of a return. Unfortunately the man known by many as Skillex, leader of The Culture, was a shadow of his former self. His matches though main event level were often seen with him coming out short of victory. Skillex will compete for the VAW Championship on February 9, 2019 at Undisputed 7. Due to unforeseen circumstances the main event of Undisputed 7 was postponed till February 16, 2019. Skillex and the VAW officials could not come to terms on a contract thus ending his time with the promotion. '''VWE (2019 - Present) On February 17, 2019 VWE Pulse Wrestling held a free per view called Pulse Anniversary. To the surprise of many around the grid of professional wrestling, Skillex was a surprise entry in the main event for the scramble match, for the Pulse Heavyweight title. THE CULTURE One of the most sought after group on the grid, The Culture. Originally started by Skillex and Henry Parker. The Culture debuted at DCWF War Games by Skillex making him the first leader.The Culture would then debut in VAW again by Skillex, but this time Henry Parker would officially join. When Skillex was hit with a life threatening virus, Henry Parker would become the second leader of the group with added member Trey Steele. Trey Steele's time in The Culture was limited, and he was gone by the time Skillex returned in October 2018. A new member Alyce Faithful would join in action. (There are other members, and I will write about them soon. For now I will simply list them.) ~'The Members~' # Ryan Fury (WWE 2K18, Friend) # Trey Steele (2018) # Solidad (2017) # Alyce Faithful (2018 - 2019) # Henry Parker(2017- 2019) # Lyra Pheonix (Wild Fire, Friend) # Skillex (1st Leader - Present)